Not My Cup of Coffee
by llamaswithbowties
Summary: One shot from the prompt: "I don't even drink coffee, but I keep coming in here before class as an excuse to talk to you and I'm pretty sure that I'm the main reason that this coffee shop is still in business." [KLAINE]


"Dude, I don't understand how you can drink so much coffee," Blaine laughed as he followed his best friend, Wes, into the small coffee shop before their Monday morning class.

"I have five exams and three assignments to work on, _and_ two extra curricular activities to fit around them. I need as much caffeine as I can get," Wes replied, joining the line, which only consisted of one person, and grabbing his wallet from his pocket. Blaine had never been able to drink coffee; he couldn't understand how Wes could stomach the bitter taste.

"Whatever helps you stay awake, man," Blaine chuckled. As they reached the front of the line. Blaine was eyeing up the cakes and biscuits on display in the glass cabinet when a voice piped up.

"What can I get you?"

The voice was soft and melodic. High pitched, but still obviously male. The perfect voice that Blaine knew would have the perfect face to match. He peered up at the boy serving Wes and was nearly gasped aloud. He was met with the brightest eyes he'd ever seen, a combination of blue, green and grey, swirling together into a colour that was indescribable. His soft eyelashes blinked down, so long that they almost touched his cheeks, which were pale with a slight rosy blush on the apples. His hair was chestnut brown, styled into a delicate quiff which leant slightly to one side. And his lips. His lips were a perfect pale pink, slightly plump and... moving.

"Can I get you anything?" the boy was asking.

"I- erm - yeah," Blaine stammered. "The- erm- the same as him." Blaine gestured to Wes.

"Medium drip?" the boy confirmed, and Blaine nodded, his eyes unable to move from the boy's face. "Name?"

"Erm..."

"Blaine," Wes offered. Blaine just nodded. His tongue was not agreeing with him today apparently, and this boy didn't seem to be helping. He reached into his pocket for his wallet and handed the boy a $5 note. He almost dropped the change. Wes dragged him to the side to wait for their drinks, raising a confused eyebrow at his best friend. It wasn't long before the beautiful boy approached them with two coffees.

"Wes and Blaine?" he repeated, handing them their drinks.

"Thank you," Blaine said, a little too eagerly.

"Erm, yeah, thanks," Wes added, grabbing Blaine, who was stood gripping his coffee. He pulled him in the direction of the door. "Medium drip? Really? You just wasted $4.50 on a coffee that you don't like because you got distracted by a pretty boy?"

"I erm... I guess so?" Blaine replied. He looked down at the coffee. "Want this?"

Wes sighed. "Just hold onto it for now and I'll have it after this one. Jeez Blaine, I haven't seen you that entranced by a boy since high school."

"Did you see him? He was perfect. His eyes were... and his voice..." Blaine babbled.

"I saw him, Blaine. Not my taste, you know. Too much... male," Wes chuckled. "But he was certainly aesthetically pleasing. He must be new. I've been going to that coffee shop for ages, but I've never seen him there."

Wes soon changed the subject, but Blaine wasn't particularly listening. His mind was stuck on that beautiful boy in the coffee shop. He wondered what his name was; he didn't look like an ordinary Steve or Dylan. No, this boy was the least bit ordinary. And Blaine had to see him again.

* * *

The next day, Blaine got up an extra half an hour early to get ready. He took extra care in gelling his hair, spent a good 10 minutes just staring at his clothes before deciding on which to wear, and even polished his shoes. When he was finally pleased with his look, he grabbed his bag and headed out. He knew Wes didn't share his Tuesday morning class, and so he technically had no excuse to go and get coffee, but he couldn't turn down the chance to see the boy of his dreams again.

He was quite disappointed when he got to the coffee shop and there was no line. He was hoping he'd have time to calm himself down (as well as stare a little) before he reached the front. Holding his head high he strode to the front of the line, his eyes scanning the back of the counter for the boy.

And there he was. Perfect as ever. He was cleaning the counter at the back which gave Blaine to appreciate the rest of the boy. His broad shoulders, his slim waist which was emphasised by the apron tied tightly at his hips. Before he could fully tear his eyes away the boy turned around.

"Back again?" he asked with a smile. Blaine's heart nearly burst through his chest. He remembered him!

"Yeah, just grabbing a coffee before class!" Blaine replied.

"Medium drip for Blaine?"

Blaine swore this boy couldn't make his heart beat any faster. "You remember my coffee order?" he asked, grateful he didn't stutter.

"I have a good memory," the boy said with a smile.

"Yeah, a medium drip for Blaine," Blaine repeated. He handed over the money carefully, being sure to not shake as he reached forward.

The boy got to making the coffee, his nimble fingers pressing buttons and fiddling with a cup. "I assume you go to school nearby?" the boy asked. Blaine raised an eyebrow in surprise at the sudden question. "Sorry, I'm being nosy."

Blaine chuckled. "No, you're not. I, erm, yeah I'm at NYU."

"What are you studying there?" asked the barista, his eyes flickering between the coffee and Blaine.

"Musical theatre," Blaine replied.

"No way," the boy exclaimed. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and the boy chuckled. "Just that I do musical theatre too. At NYADA."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'm in my second year there. I love it!" The boy began fastening the lid on Blaine's coffee and brought it over to him.

"This is my first year," Blaine said.

"Well, Blaine, if you ever want some advice from a second year musical theatre major, then you know where to find me." Blaine's coffee was handed to him and their fingers met briefly.

"Thank you," Blaine replied as he took the coffee.

"I'm Kurt, by the way. In case you were wondering," the boy - Kurt - added.

"Kurt," Blaine repeated. It was a beautiful name. It rolled so gently off the tongue and Blaine wanted to repeat it over and over. "Well, I really should get going to my class."

"Of course," Kurt said with a smile. "Come back soon."

"I'm sure I will," Blaine replied, giving Kurt one final grin before turning to leave the store. His heart was still leaping a little in his chest as he made his way to class, discarding of the coffee in a trash can once he was out of sight of the coffee shop.

* * *

Blaine did go back again. Every morning in fact, before class. The coffee shop was nearly always empty at the time he went, and so he always got a chance to have a little chat with Kurt. Kurt was perfect in every way. He made Blaine laugh, cracking jokes every so often about the stuck up girls in his class, and he was always smiling. He would give Blaine little pieces of advice to do with school and Blaine was always grateful.

One morning, about a month after Blaine started going to the coffee shop, he walked in with a frown on his face. He automatically walked to the counter, not even thinking about it. As soon as he reached the counter he looked up, saw Kurt, and his smile returned.

"Hey there," Kurt greeted. "What was with that frown as you came in?" He automatically began making Blaine's coffee, not even asking for his order anymore.

"Oh, nothing really, I just have this big essay due in next week and I've been working on it for so long and I'm just not sure if it's right. I stayed up until 3 AM just reading it through last night and I just couldn't decide whether I've done well," Blaine explained.

"What's the essay on?" Kurt asked. Blaine recited the title from heart. He'd read that title a good 50 times, highlighted and analysed it. "Hm, if you like I could look it over for you? I did a similar essay last year."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure, what time do your classes finish today?"

"1.30," Blaine said.

"Okay, how about this. I have a class later, but how about I meet you here at about 5 and I'll read it through," Kurt suggested.

"That sounds great," Blaine replied. Kurt grinned, bringing his finished coffee over and handing it to him. Blaine placed the exact change on the counter. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. I'll see you about 5?"

"About 5," Blaine replied.

* * *

Blaine got to the coffee shop at 10 to 5, his folder clutched in his hand, but Kurt was already there, sat at a table and tracing something in a small sketchbook. Blaine entered and the sound of the door brought Kurt's attention to him. He grinned, wriggled his fingers in a little wave, and proceeded to place the sketch book in a bag at the side of him. Kurt looked even more perfect out of uniform. He had a cream sweater on, which made the tint of pink in his cheeks seem to glow, skinny black jeans which highlighted every single muscle in his leg, and little black ankle boots.

"Hey," breathed Blaine, as he took a seat opposite Kurt.

"Hi, I got out of class a bit early so I thought I'd come and make us both a coffee," Kurt replied. He pushed a cup towards Blaine with a smile. Blaine smiled back, but on the inside he was panicking. He was going to actually have to drink this coffee.

"Thank you," he said.

"So do you have this essay?" Kurt asked. Blaine passed his folder over to Kurt and Kurt got right into reading it. Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes scanned the page, slightly self conscious of Kurt reading his work.

Kurt sipped at his own drink as he read, whilst Blaine just fiddled with his cup. He was hoping Kurt wouldn't notice.

"That's really good," Kurt said, as he closed Blaine's folder. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. You've answered the question, you have sufficient evidence, and you've shown your own understanding. I can't fault it."

"Really?" questioned Blaine.

"Really. I wouldn't worry at all," Kurt assured him, passing back his folder. "Is your coffee okay? I haven't seen you touch it."

"Oh it was a little hot," Blaine lied. He knew he was going to have to drink it one way or the other. "I was waiting for it to cool, but I guess it should be fine now." He took a deep breath and brought the cup to his lips, taking a quick swig. The taste was as he remembered, bitter and strong. He tried his best to keep a straight face, but he couldn't help but frown a little at the taste.

"Erm, is it okay? You didn't look too happy there," Kurt asked.

"Of course!" Blaine reassured him, but his voice was a little higher than usual.

"Sure?" Kurt didn't looked too convinced.

Blaine sighed. This was probably going to happen sooner or later, he may as well come clean. "I have a confession," he said. Kurt raised his eyebrows to signal for him to continue. "I... erm... I don't like coffee."

"You don't like coffee?" Kurt repeated, his brow furrowed. Blaine shook his head. "But Blaine you've come in every morning for the past month and bought a coffee?"

"I didn't drink any of them," Blaine admitted. "Some I threw out and some I gave to Wes when I got to class."

"Why would you buy coffee every morning if you didn't drink them?" Kurt questioned.

"Don't freak out, okay? But, I kind of did it as an excuse to speak to you. I, erm, that first morning I came in with Wes I never intended to get coffee, but then I saw you and my brain kind of forgot how to function. You were just... I really wanted to see you again. And then you remembered my coffee order and my brain did that failing to function thing again and I didn't want to seem weird? I'm sorry, I probably sound really creepy," Blaine sighed, covering his face with his hands to hide his blush and avoid Kurt's gaze.

"You bought coffee every morning that you weren't going to drink just to see me?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, not removing his hands from his face. Then Kurt started laughing. Not a chuckle, but a big, booming laugh that echoed through the empty room. Blaine had to remove his hands just to frown at Kurt in confusion. "I'm sorry but" Kurt burst into another fit of laughter. He wiped his eyes, his laughter dying down. "Sorry, it's just that I'm pretty sure you've spent so much money here that you're the only reason we're still open. I can't believe you bought coffee just to see me."

"I'm sorry, it's weird isn't it. Look, I'll just..." Blaine went to stand, but Kurt raised a hand to stop him.

"Blaine, it's not weird. You're just so silly. You know you could have just... asked for my number," Kurt suggested.

"I could have?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, I thought I was being obvious with my chattiness and subtle flirting. I like talking to you. I like getting to know you. I'd like to get to know you more," Kurt admitted.

"You would?" Blaine's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Of course I would silly. You're a really sweet guy," Kurt assured him. "Look, how about we go out for milkshakes? Unless you're actually lactose intolerant or something. I can't have you pretending you're not and ending up in the emergency room." Kurt smirked as he teased.

"Hey, that's mean!" Blaine cried. "But, if you're serious about the milkshakes then I would love to. I promise I'm not lactose intolerant."

Kurt took out his phone and handed it to Blaine. "Here, put your number in and I can text you about it later." Blaine quickly did so, before handing Kurt back his phone.

"So I'll talk to you later?" asked Blaine.

"You will," Kurt confirmed.

"Okay, because I kind of have to go. Wes is cooking dinner and he'll freak if I'm late back,"Blaine said.

"You'd best get going then," Kurt agreed. Blaine stood up and said his goodbyes, his cheeks still pink and made his way to the door. When he was about halfway there, Kurt said "Blaine!" Blaine turned to Kurt. "Just to let you know. We sell more than coffee; tea, hot chocolate, juices. You know, just in case you find yourself in need of a beverage before class." Blaine grinned.

"I guess we'll see," he replied, before giving Kurt a quick wave and heading out.

The pair texted later on and came up with a plan to meet for milkshakes at the weekend. Blaine already knew a place not far from the coffee shop that they could go to and both seemed excited. Blaine went to sleep with his phone in his hand, smiling that night. And the next morning, he got up that little bit earlier, went to the coffee shop, and ordered a cup of berry tea, smiling at the beautiful boy behind the counter.


End file.
